The Chronicles of Zelda: Wielder of Elements
by RobbyDB
Summary: Hyrule is in great danger when Ganondorf comes to claim his right, will the hero of ages be able to stop him and return normal life to the sacret land of Hyrule?


Prologue; The Chronicles of Zelda: Wielder of Elements

The mystical kingdom of Hyrule was enormous and vast populated by many magical creatures, such as the hard, unmoveble rockcreatures of the northern vulcanic heights, or the jolly and colourfull mermans of the Middle-East. But our story begins far more south, above and beyond the Lake's of Hylia and the Cold pass. Far beyond the Mystical forest of Temperance, the witch of Fire. The hero lives amongst the Hyrulians wich we seek in the Ordan Village. An ancient village build by the bere hands of the people who lived there. The glinstering, clear stream of water seemed to be performing a ballet piece, flowing trough the ground, regarding nothing except the curves of the majestful land. Link sat on Zitara, his beautiful, bloodline horse. His blond hear was waving free in the air as he rode down the road to town. His woden sword sjorred to his back and his shiled on the flank of Zitara they moved as one. He could feel every muscles of his horse move. The maines were dancing on the wind and the horse enjoyed it, it enjoyed every time when Link took him for a ride. It was the towns fest tonight, and he had a date with Ilana, the beautiful daughter of the Major. The night would start with a bonfire. A very cosy moment for talking. The night was still young but the strange forest sounds were already being heared. Suddenly a loud crack in one of the surrounding trees pulled his attention. Link pressed his teeth onto each other and made a clacking sound with his tongue. Zitara stopped running and Link pulled her side ways, he checked the trees, nothin'.

'Who's there?' he yelled, not waiting for an answer he drove his heels back in Zitara's flanks. The horse didn't mind and started to run. Link didn't noticed the foul creature that moved a branch in the tree. The black skin seemed to absorbe the sunlight and the big red eyes focused on the dissapearing hero, it slissed. The beast let loose of the branch it was holding on and jumped to the ground, silently it followed the not expecting Hylian.

Link entered the main gate and saw the fleurish town of Ordan, the giant windmill stood pride by the little lake at the most left side of town. Then there was the Ordan Farm, where he spent most of his time at day. In the midst of the brink, there was a huge pile of wood. Some torchmen were already there. It was the year of the Fire, they would celebrate it with a huge bonfire. Link stepped of his horse and brought him to the farm. He would enjoy some free time with the other horse there, Epona. He hadn't brought his horse away or Fikles – the neighbourhood cat – had already greeted him. She easily jumped and climbed to his shoulders to sit there and be warmed. Link didn't mind, it was a nice cat, she was always friendly against him. He walked over to the brink and saw that everyone was there. The town literaist sat on one of the bencht trees.

'Oh welcome my solemn blue eyed friend. The night has not to come to his end. As the stars frinkle dinkle in your moony eyes.' Link greeted him and walked further, being in a good mood after the plezant poem of the Hyrulian. The major stood on one of the pumpkins, a bit unsteady as we speak, his long coat was closed for the cold winter wind. He was rubbing his great mustache on his chin. He made a litlle chukle and his body moved along, what quite entertained Link.

'Welcome, fellow Ordenans, tonight we're gonna honor the great Fire Spirit, as we thank him for the plezant warmth and light. I hope everyone will enjoy and have a special night.' With that the civillians clapped their hands, the fire was ignited and their was a cozy fire. At the other side of the brink, Link saw his date; Ilana. As always she was beautiful as sunset. Her brown hear bonded in a knot and wearing her blue dress. Link was astonished, he couldn't move any limb or his mouth. His eyes were fixed on her and she did noticed, she blushed. She slowly stepped closer, almost hesitating. After a few seconds of just staring Link licked his lips and coughed. He bend over – very stiff as he was a bit shy – and asked her for a dance. She layed her hand into his and accepted. Without further ado they danced slowly without saying a word. They both enjoyed the night.

'Big fire don't yout hink?' Link said to break the silence not understanding what for stupid sentence he just said. Ilana didn't mind and approved his snetence with a small laugh. The jesters flew of the fire and lightened the evening and made Link's and Ilina's eyes sparkle.

Castle Town, a beautifull place where market vendors shout the hardest so they could sell more than the other vendors. In these streets music flew like butterflies who are attracted to flowers. Further down the street there was the center of town, where a beautifull fontain was built. Some Hyrulians throwed coins in the water and made a wish that the harvest of this year would turn out great. That was what the town kept running, the farms. Round the fountains were many comfortable terraces. Beyond this point on there was the Castle Gate, layed in with golden art. Protected by proud guards, but today there wasn't a happy smile on their faces. Behind the gate there was an evil force, even darker than the berserk witches of the woods.

'It's time for you to pay your depts Zelda. It's time for the pact to end.' The dark figure stood for the window watching at the Capital City of Hyrule. Holding his arms crossed behind his back he couldn't wait any longer for his payment.

'I don't know why I agreed in this pact Ganondorf', Zelda sat on her throne, affraid of the evil entity in front of her. Ganondorf slightly turned his head and showed his teetth.

'I have no interest in your pitty mylady. I'm only her for the deal.' He turned around and unfolded his arms. The triforce shard on his right hand glowed faintly.

'My powers are dying, I am no longer part of this world, but my grip gets stronger any minute. So give me the wielding instruments before I destroy these lands!' A black flame errupted from his hand and stretched his other arm.

'Give me the elements.'

Zelda pinked away a tear and rose, divine energy surrounded her and she folded her hands.

'Take them and leave my kingdom, but know this Ganondorf. The true wielder of Elements will rise and take back what belongs to him.' A five sharted jewel appeared in her hands.

'I'm not affraid of some week kid that swings a sword. The elements belong to me, you've enclosed the pact in blood.' Ganondorf made a move towards the elemental jewel and tried to close his fingers.

'Not as you wanted', said Zelda spreading her arms with force. The jewel shattered and spreaded out across the land. Ganondorf quickly grabbed at one of the flying dust clouds. He turned around and fired a flaming black orb at Zelda. She flew towards her throne and almost pasted out.

'What have you done, you've just unleashed hell on this world!' Ganondorf vanished in chase of the magic artefacts. Zelda lay down on the ground, breathing heavily.

'I havn't enclosed the pact like you wanted Ganondorf. The elements will only be yours if the hero of ages dies by my hands. I havn't spread hell, but opened heaven.'


End file.
